Back To The Past
by strong man
Summary: Geronimo Stilton is taking his family on a trip to his stingy uncle's house which Trap is scared of since he keeps trying to seduce him, but Geronimo figured out a plan. Evan Samuel knows nothing can break family. Simon Squealer wants to get back together with Geronimo but Sally Ratmousen devises a plan that would destroy the company for good so he might need heavy support.


_**This is my first fic of The New Adventures of Geronimo Stilton.**_

_**Description: This show is on Netflix right now and I still on the first episode, I don't know much, only that I saw porn art regarding Samuel and his nephew, Trap Sitton followed by Geronimo being pounded in his office by Simon.**_

**_Pairings: _**Samuel S. Stingysnout/Trap stilton, Simon Squealer/Geronimo Stilton **(Slash)**

_**Date: **_April 13, 2016

_**Rated:**_ M

Starting on a sunny day, Trap was waking up from his sleeping form, yawning in the process until he heard his name being shouted by his cousin to hurry cause they are going to his distant uncle's house. "Don't you hate that he is cheapskate? Thea asked, feeling she had to say something. His brother sighed and asked her not to remind him while acting like he has a headache. Benjamin is known for his theive for adventure at every possible turn so you can guarantee he was thrilled. Pandora calmed Benjamin down. Back upstares, Trap hurried up out of bed, ran to the bathroom get cleaned up, ran back to get his rent-room so he can get dressed. "Wait," he stopped with his shirt "didn't Geronimo say we're going to see Uncle Samuel? "He continued getting dressed cause he would care less because he would always try to subdue by getting him aroused. Once dressed, he rushed downstairs and was greeted. "Had enough sleep? Geronimo asked with a smile, and his arms crossed. The kids laughed. "Haha," He mocked, and scuffed. Thea opened the door to let them out.

"Race ya," Benjamin said. " You're so on," Pandora said, accepting the race. Thea laughed as they ran passed her. Geronimo announced that he still catch up since he sensed something was bothering his cousin. "Okay, don't be long now" She went out, but worried about Trap as well. "You worried about getting to see your grandfather, Samuel S. Stingysnout? "why bother" He turned around and crossed his arm "he's just gonna get sexualized with me" he turned around, telling him that every time he comes over, his grandfather is always stalking him. Geronimo gave him the comfort that he needed to sue his pain. "I won't allow that to happen" He assured. The other we're already in the car "We're coming" Geronimo and Trap ran outside than for in the driver's seat and the back with the kids.

"Trap, what are you wearing? Benjamin asked as he looked at the necklace around his neck. "Yuu know how my grandfather is stingy? He asked, looking at him. "No," He answered. "Well, this button," he pointed at it, "it will let me know if he is acting suspicious" He explained. "Cool, you had this? He asked. "Actually, Geronimo was one the who made it" He gave him all the credit. "I thought my uncle might try something again after all those times we visited him, but I thought ahead of him" He chuckled while remaining focused on the road.

* * *

Simon Squealer working on the computer scheduled by his boss, Sally Ratmousen who was thinking of a plan to destroy The Rodent's Gazette once and for all. "Mmm, maybe if I" she stopped and shook her said "No, Geronimo Stilton had already foiled most of my plans" She had to think smarter and wiser. Simon had another window open cause his main idea was to fulfill out his wedding to Geronimo and future after, the number of kids and the plain ahead like their sex life. Yes, he's perfect" He had a private collage of him locked in a folder he only knew about. He took his hand off of the mouse and just leaned back to fantasize about him; it was a beautiful night, the moon shined down on the balcony which Simon was watching upon, and Geronimo had his coffee mug a hand and kissed his husband on the cheek before cuddling up to him. While that was running through his mind, Simon felt the urgency to call him though he could get fired for doing this big time, since he was the owner of Rodent's Gazette but the rivalry cannot come between his love for Geronimo. "Better close this window before my boss finds out" He got back on and click the exit to close it and continued his other work which was writing his notice of running away to be with his one true love. Shortly after minutes of doing that. He quietly got out of his chair and went into the closet. He has been thirsting for him visit though was worried about Sally exploding at the sight of him in her office and did not want to imagine her rage once she finds out that her only employe is in love with her enemy.

Geronimo got out with his family "Wow, not much has changed" He looked around, referring to the wrecked castle, he pulled his collar to gulp the lump in his throat, Geronimo, took notice that his cousin felt like fainting, so he asked him if he would like to hold his hand. "Thanks, Geronimo, but I think I'll be okay," He said, feeling he could overcome his grandfather's power. Just then, Geronimo's phone started ringing "Suit yourself," He said before walking away from the group. He pulled out his phone, checked who was calling than his heart turned when it was his ex-boyfriend. He was now getting nervous, but acted casually as possible 'Simon, what's going on? He asked. Nothing but silence until he heard his voice breaking up. "Simon, are you alright? He asked, but he went speechless "Breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I have done. Geronimo Stilton remembered that time, their very first date and closed his eyes as he predicted what he was going to say next. This wasn't his average social call; it was a plea. "You want us to get back together? He finally said.

"I could be a better boyfriend, I just want you back" He spoke from the heart. Geronimo said that he would have to think about it first.. "I understand," Simon's heart felt like a path on which way to go. Simon's heartfelt like a path on which way to go. 'Where are you now? He asked. "I'm on a family vacation right now 'he stopped "I'll come over right after so he can talk about this. Simon smiled, "Thank you," He said. Geronimo was about to hang up until he was frozen "I love you" He was taken back by that remark. Simon waited for a response that he placed Geronimo in a tight position. He wanted to say the magic words though it would trigger their connection to be reborn. 'i will see you soon' He quickly hung up before putting it back. Samuel S. Stingysnout opened the door. "Ahh, I was expecting my loving family to come" he looked and saw his nephew who was a little squeamish and made it worse by winking at him.

_**Comment your thought on this, especially my inspiration because that was the key. I'd love to hear what you got. It is one of those shows that flew under the radar for me, so I haven't read the books. That said, I will be adding more as I watch the episodes.**_


End file.
